


Wind's Daughter

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anger, During winds of change, F/M, Father issues, M/M, posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Morro had a daughter nobody but sensei wu knew was related to him. The ninja didn't even know about morro. sensei found a baby girl by the name of Madison before the ninja were ninja. Madi is Morris daughter and has been in training under sensei Wu longer than the ninja themselves. She became a ninja before any of the others. She hasn't yet found her true potential because something was holding her back. That something was wondering why Morro left her. Takes place during winds of change as if Madi has been with the ninja throught out everything so far. I know the story changes a little bit, but with Lloyd getting possesed and everything, that stays the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thought of her while camping when the wind kept blowing the fires smoke in my face lol
> 
> Name Madison  
> Age 14  
> Color of gi/suit light green/grey  
> Element wind  
> Family Morro (dad)(dead technically) Unknown (mom)(dead)

"Do you even know your real parents?" Jay asked Madison as the ninja flew back after taking care of the giant fish that kept tormenting a city. Madi had always avoided the question. Knowing what it was like to have no parents, Kai shot some fire at Jay.

"You don't just ask someone that type of question, Jay!" he growled from atop his power dragon.

"I wasn't trying to be rude!" Jay said. "It's just...I mean we know about everyone's parents apart from Madi."

"My mom died when I was born," Madison said blatantly but hesitated for a moment before giving them a gist of what she knew about her dad without giving away his name. "Let's just say...I got my element from him, he used to be a good guy, but right about the time I came alone, he chose to be bad. Not because of, no offense meant to you Lloyd, any venom or anything. His own choice."

"I'm sorry," Jay said. It was an 'I feel terrible' I'm sorry.

"You act as if I give a damn." Madi spat like acid. "He abandoned me on the side of the road in a thunderstorm, where I sat, crying for food and to be changed for nearly 2 days before Sensei found me and took me in as his own. Sense is a better father to me than my own father ever was." Her eyes scanned her team. "Childhood trauma. Does wonders for threatening a kid's emotional stability and giving her fears of something that can't hurt her." She was being sarcastic and referring to her slight fear and dislike of thunder storms. Everyone rode in silence from then on until they landed in front of their new tea shop.

"Ninja," Wu said as he walked out, carrying a box of something. "You need to find customers."

"No, thank you? No, nice job saving the day...again?" Jay asked as he jumped off his power dragon.

"In all honesty, Sensei," Madi said, jumping off her dragon as the others did the same. "We're all pretty tired. Could we do this tomorrow?"

"How else do you expect me to pay for your new uniforms?" Wu said, open the box. "Which reminds me, your new ones have arrived." He lifted up a shirt for everyone to see.

"These do not look like ninja uniforms," Zane said, stepping forward. "They resemble work attire, sensei." Wu nodded and handed everyone a uniform, of which they used their spinjutzue to change into. Madi saw some fliers for the shop in the box underneath where the uniforms had just been.

"He wants us to hand out fliers so people come buy stuff." She said as they all walked inside, receiving their share of fliers to hand out when the phone rang suddenly.

"That could be our first customer. Shh." Misako said as she answered it. "Steep wisdom, how may we serve you?" everyone continued talking to sensei, only more quietly.

"Aren't we going to look real dorky flying in on our dragons wearing these things?" Kai asked.

"You're not going to be flying anywhere, Kai" Wu replied. "We are selling tea, not magic." Misako hung up from the phone, looking surprised.

"Was it a big order?" Nya asked.

"No." Misako replied." It..was the police. There was a break in last night and something was stolen. They asked for Lloyd."

"I'll hand out your's," Zane said, taking the papers from Lloyd's hand.

"I owe you one," Lloyd said, spinjitzuing into his green gi before he was off.

 

The ninja was trying to hand out fliers for the tea shop, but no one seemed interested.

"Let's spice things up," Kai said and started to use his elemental abilities, but Madi caught his arm.

"You remember what Sensei said." she snapped. "No using our elemental abilities."

"Oh, it won't hurt anyone." He said, shrugging her off. After a while, everyone but Madi was using their elements. They got many people amazed and handed out lots of fliers, though Madi didn't engage with them. She was not going to get in trouble for their action with the man who raised her and the man she looked up to. At one point, while an ew of the other ninja were flying up on their dragons, they just suddenly fell. Cole, who had picked up a car, lost his strength and was halfway under the car. Jay and Kai ran over to lift it up together so Cole could crawl out. Everyone realized Zane would fall in an instant. Madi used her wind to catch Zane and bring him safely to the ground before he got hurt.

"O-our elements...gone...we can't use them," Jay said, trying to use his lightning.

"Lloyd!" Everyone gasped in unison.

"He can control your guys' abilities so if he lost them, you did too," Madi said. She was the only one who could still control her element. After the mishap with everyone losing their elements, all the potential customers wandered off. Madi summoned her power dragon, though she knew she was going to regret it later.

"Climb on. I'll fly us back."

"But the extra weight," Cole said.

"Do now, worry later," she said and everyone climbed on. 'Here we go' She thought and took off towards the tea shop.

 

"Sensei!" Kai shouted once they landed and had gotten off of the wind dragon.

"What happened?" Wu asked, seeing how tired Madi looked and how worried everyone was.

"Their powers," Madi said. "They lost them."

"You used your abilities?" Wu asked, irritated. "After I told you not to?"

"I told them they shouldn't, but they did. I tried, Sensei, I really did." Madi said. "I'm the only one who can still use mine. I flew us back here. Something's wrong with Lloyd." Suddenly, everyone was thrown back a few steps by a sudden force of wind

"It's Lloyd!" Said the young girl who was here with her mom buying stuff when the ninja barged in.

"I know that wind," Sensei said, grabbing onto his hat. Madi knew this was bad. Her dad was the only other elemental besides the first spinjitzu master who controls the wind.

"That's not Lloyd," Madi said and was the first to rush forward, everyone else following behind her.

"Step aside," Lloyd said, but it sounded as if his voice had gotten deeper.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?" Jay shouted from where they were at.

"I want to have a word with your master." He growled.

"Whoa. Lloyd's gone through puberty." Jay said to his team mates.

"What's gotten into him?" Cole asked.

"I sense that some sort of entity has gotten into him. But who or what?" Zane said.

"My dad," Madison growled, but no one else heard her as she threw off the little uniform hat of the tea shop uniform they had to wear for work so her black hair with the natural green stripe was down, clearly visible.

"Any beef you have with Sensei, you have with us." She growled at whoever was possessing Lloyd. She may have been tired after flying all the ninja back to the shop, but she still had more left in her.

"I don't recall ever seeing you as a part of this little group. I thought it was for boys only." Said possessed Lloyd, cocking his head to the side.

"You'd know that I was the first ninja, dad," she hissed. "If you'd never have abandoned me on the side of the street in a thunderstorm."


	2. Chapter 2

"You'd know that I was the first ninja, dad," she hissed. "If you'd never have abandoned me on the side of the street in a thunderstorm." she blasted the possessed Lloyd with a strong, sudden blast of air, that sent him tumbling back a few feet, landing on his back. the rest of her team, including Nya, were very confused as to what just happened as Madison rushed forward.

"Leave my friend alone!" she said, trying to pin him down with the wind, but whoever was possessing Lloyd had much better control over their element and send Madi flying back into Kai, who barely managed to keep both of them from falling over.

"Let Lloyd go!" He shouted, trying, and failing, to set his hand ablaze to throw it at the possessed Lloyd. '

"You're nothing without your precious green ninja." Possessed Lloyd said, laughing maniacally. Everyone rushed to the bounty, everyone but Misako who helped get their customers back to the city, and Madi and Kai who wanted to get Lloyd back, away from whatever just happened. 

"Kai, Madi, just get on the ship!" Nya shouted. "It's not worth it!"

"Not without our friend!" They shouted and lunged at possessed Lloyd.

 

 

~~Skip the fight scene and time skip to on the ship after their get away~~

 

"Spill it Sensei!" Jay said, sounding angry and like he was trying not to cry at the same time. "Who was that and what have they done to my friend?"

"Yeah, Sensei" Cole said. "who was that?" Madi looked down. It was time for everyone to know about her dad

"You five were not my first pupils. There was one before you." WU said gravely

there was a unanimous 'what?' from all the boys.

"Morro, Master of wind." 

"My dad," Madi said angrily, glaring at the floor with her fists clenched so tight they turned almost bone white.

"Those blinking lights scare me," Nya said, catching everyone's attention as she gestured to the control panel's map. "We gt something on our six. Looks like your first master of wind just caught his second wind." 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's official!" Cole said. "That ninja never quits!"

"Port side!" Zane shouted and Nya immediatly turned the ship so Morro/Lloyd missed hitting it on the power dragon.  Morro/Lloyd dived down to try and land on the ship.

"The cannons!" Cole said to Jay, who i9mmediatly aimed at morro/Lloyds and shot at them, but they dodged it everytime.

"Let me get this straight!" Jay said angrily, shouting at Sensei over the wind. "You're just telling us now that you had another student before us and how his cursed soul has come back to possess Lloyd to take your staff?"

"Morro won't stop until he gets what he's after. There's a secret message engraved on it. All these years i had no idea." Wu replied.

"Of course!" Jay said angrily. "Just another day in Ninjago!"

"If this is as fast as the bounty goes, i think we're in for some serious trouble!" Cole said as the ship practically threw them around from Nya having to jerk it side to side to avoid the attacks from Morro.

"That wasn't obvious already?!" Madi growled as Morro landed on the ship as he laugh evily, pulling out two blades he must've used Lloyd to steal.

"I need ink and parchment to make an imprint!" Wu said hurridly.

"Kai and i will take you to your quarters while Cole. Madi and Jay fend him off." Zane said as Kai led the way.

"That's honorable of you to nominate us!" Jay said sarcastically.

"We didn't fair so hot last time!" Cole said.

"Why is it you get off with the easy task?" Madi asked.

"Because i'm the intelligent one." Zane said before following after Kai and Sensei Wu.

"Let's kick some ass!" Madi shouted, running at Morro/Lloyd while Jay and Cole followed close behind with swords drawn. Madi was thrown back by a small blast of Ice, while Morro blocked Cole and Jay's strikes with his duel sword, spin kicking them back. They got right back up and lunged again, but Madi was stuck waist deep in a block of ice. Morro kicked Cole back several feet.

"Oh, great!" Jay said and not a moment later, Nya's throwing circle blades knocked the blades from Morro's hands before returning to hers. Morro shot a blast of lightening at her, but she dodged it, causing it to his the control panel and short out

"That's not good." She said, seeing all the sparks and what not. The ship twisted and spun, causing Cole, Jay, and Nya to be flung to the side, where they caught onto the railing of the bounty. A big box that had been for the tea shop slid down, breaking the ice Madi had been trapped in. She growled and willed the air to mvoe so she could follow after Morro.

 

Bellow deck, Kai, Zane, and Wu were thrown against the wall from the sudden force of the bounty tipping to the side.

"Your quarters aren't much further, Sensei!" Zane said when the ship had righted itself some, seeing Morro at the end of the hall. "Kai and I will hold him back." Zane and Kai rushed at Morro, while Sensei ran down the last bit of the hall to his room.

 

-Back above deck-

"We'll crash if we don't stabilize the bounty!" Cole said from where him, Jay, and Nya hung. Nya swung herself back up, bounced of the training equipment and cannons and bounced into the control room, trying pull the ship back up before it hit the ground

-back down stairs-

Wu ran down the hall to his quarters. He really really needed the imprint of his staff to see what it said. Up stairs, Nya lst control of the ship, causing several boxes downstairs to almost hit Sensei wu, who dodged them and kept going on his way. One box hit Zane, pushing him back and knocking him out.

"Your team will fall apart without it's green leader!" Morro said, squabbling with Kai as the duo tried to push the other back.

"I'll lead them!" Kai growled, shoving him against the wall.

"We'll defeat you if it's the last thing we do!" Madi growled, surprising Kai, who moved back just in time for her to tackle Morro. "You don't deserve to be alive, Ghost or not!"

"Sensei say's you won't give up!" Kai growled, trying to help Madi hold Morro down. "So, neither will we!"

meanwhile, Sensei made it to his room while Nya struggled to make the bounty rise above a mountain.

"Are you trying to hit that mountain?!" Jay shrieked.

"Trying...to...rise..above it" Nya panted, pulling back on the wheel of the bounty. "Little help?" Cole and Jay rushed to her side, pulling back on the wheel too. Nya rushed over, pushed a button that started up their boosters before returning to help the boys pull back on the wheel. They just barely hit the top of the mountain, causing a few rocks to fall down the mountain side. When they did, Madi was thrown off of Morro, nearly falling out of a hole in the floor of the bounty. Kai rushed over to grab her, only to catch her hand, slip, and barely manage to grab onto the edge with one hand.

"I'm coming!" Zane said, finally up and running again, rushing over to pull the two back inside. The bounty lost control again, causing Zane to slide back, away from his endangered team mates. Morro laughed, trying to blow Kai and Madi off, but Madi used some of her own wind to block his. They were evenly matched.

"If you want the staff, take it!" Wu said, appearing from nowhere s he threw the staff in the direction of the hole Kai and Madi were hanging out of. Morro jumped out after it, causing Kai's hand to slip. in what felt like slow motion, Kai and Madi began to fall.

"Gottcha!" Zane said, catching Kai's hand and pulling the duo back inside safely. Morro summoned Lloyd's energy dragon and was off, trying to catch the staff


End file.
